Home Is In Your Arms
by trishaj48
Summary: This is my take of why Sara came back. It will only be just three chapters, I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing connected with CSI, it’s writers and producers have that claim. All mistakes in this one are mine, I did not use my beta.
1. Chapter 1

Home Is In Your Arms

_Home is where the heart is. _How many times had Sara heard that but never knew what it meant? Once Sara found Gil, she knew. Sara also figured out the difference between a HOUSE and a HOME.

Sara was brought up in faster care, removed from an abusive environment when she was still a small child. Each foster parent tried to make Sara feel like she was "home" but something was missing - a since of belonging and of being loved.

Sara once heard that a house is a constructed building, large or small that contains the essentials you need and the materialistic things you need to survive with in this life. But a home is where you find love and security. And with Gil, she found both.

Right now home is a two room hut on the outskirts of the Costa Rica rain forest where she and Gil now work.

Life there was so much different form the life they left behind, neither of them missed the city, or the high crime rate. They both loved the fact that you could sit outside at night and see the stars and hear the sounds of nature.

Gil and Sara were married shortly after he arrived in Costa Rica, "I don't want to take the chance of losing you again," Gil had told her.

Sara could not be happier, she was doing the kind of work she had always dreamed of and the only man she ever truly loved was now her husband. To make things better just the other day Sara found out she was expecting.

Gil and Sara were sitting on the porch, it was a full moon that night which made it all the more romantic, Sara had been trying to find the right time to tell Gil about the baby.

"Darling," Sara started. "Yes dear," Gil said putting his arm around her. "I have something to tell you but I'm not to sure how you will take it," Sara said.

Gil looked at her, "Do I want to hear this?" he questioned. "I hope so," Sara said smiling. "Do you remember shortly after I moved in?" she asked. Gil smiled, "Second happiest day of my life." "You remember the scare we had?" Sara asked.

Gil thought, "You mean when you were late and you thought you were pregnant?" "Yes," Sara said, "I wasn't but you said 'someday we can talk about a child'." "I remember. Do you want to talk about it now that we are married?" Gil questioned.

Sara smiled, "We have passed the talking stage." Gil looked at her, "We have?" "I seen the doctor yesterday, I don't have a stomach flu, it's been morning sickness," Sara said.

Gil hugged her. "Sara, I am so happy," Gil said with more excitement in his voice then she had ever known, "When?" "The doctor said I am just two weeks so it will not be until some place around the end of May," Sara told Gil, "he wants me to go to the city and see an OBGYN there. I have an appointment for next week." "We can both go," Gil told her.

Sara hid a yawn. "I think we need to go to bed," Gil said helping her up, "We have to be ready to catch the bus at sun up." Everyone who worked in the rainforest rode together on an old school bus.

Sara took Gil's hand, she followed him to their bed, cuddled close to him and fell off to sleep. Gil lay awake for a little while, he was thinking how wonderful his life was, and now they were having a child.

Gil and Sara had asked for a day off so she could go to the city. When they returned from her doctor visit Sara found a message waiting for her. The note contained a name and number along with a message for her to please call ASAP, it was from a lawyer in Mesquite.

"Who is he?" Gil asked. Sara assured Gil she had no idea who he was or what he could possibly want. "Then I suggest you call the man," Gil said handing her the cell phone. Sara dialed the number, Gil stepped outside to give her some privacy.

After her call Sara walked outside, she was white as a sheet. "Darling?" Gil said taking her in his arms, "What is it?"

"My mother passed away," Sara said, "Mr. Dunn is the lawyer in charge of her estate, he wants me to fly back at my earliest convenience to settle things." "I thought she was already dead," Sara told Gil, "Then to find out she was alive up until a week ago and I never got the chance to see her." Sara eyes filled with tears. "I have so many questions," Sara said. "Perhaps the lawyer can fill in some blanks," Gil told Sara holding her.

"You have to go," Gil said, "Talk to Johnny and tell him you need some time off. Jennie can handle things here for you, after all - you trained her."

Sara kissed Gil, "She hadn't better HANDLE everything." Sara gently touched his manhood through his khakis. Gil smiled, "You're the only one I love. What do you say to HANDLING things now?"

Sara giggled, "First one to the bed gets to be on top." Gil let Sara win, he loved it when she rode him. Sara stood at the foot of the bed, "I won." Gil laughed and pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Gil nuzzled at Sara's neck as they undress each other. Sara moaned deeply as Gil's hands found her breasts and he massaged her already hard nipples. Gil sat on the bed, pulled Sara close to him and sucked her nipples. Sara ran her hands through Gil's hair softly calling his name. Gil's hands ran over her smooth skin, using a light touch, he ran his fingers up and down her inner thigh. Sara's body jerked when Gil inserted two fingers in her, massaging her clit with his thumb.

"You first," Sara whispered as she eased Gil to a laying position, Sara lay next to him, lying on her side, facing head-to-toe. She took his manhood in her hand, stroked it gently then pulled the head into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue around it all the while her other hand was massing Gil's balls.

Gil grabbed her hips, Sara lift one of her legs to allow Gil access to her womanhood. Gil sucked her clit while exploring her body with soft strokes. Gil was getting close to his release but he was not ready yet to let it go. He touched Sara gently, "I want to taste you," he whispered. Sara released his manhood from her mouth, Gil moved so he was between her legs, inserting his fingers in her Gil pumped as his tongue and lips played with her clit. Sara grabbed Gil's head and held him close to her womanhood as she released her juices into his mouth.

Gil kissed her throbbing womanhood and inner thighs, then he moved next to her, lying on his back. Sara knelt astride Gil and leaned forward on her arms. Sara lowered herself onto Gil's manhood, Sara's control over depth and angle of penetration was just what she needed for g-spot stimulation. Gil's hands massaged her breasts as his upward thrusts meant Sara's downward ones, they were moving as one. Easy breathing soon became labored, moans and groans filled the room. Sara reached her second climax just before Gil released himself deep inside her. Sara laid forward, her head on his chest to exhausted and to comfortable to move. They lay that way for awhile before Sara moved from top Gil and nestled into his arms, that is how they woke the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving at the clearing the next morning Sara spoken with Johnny West, the man in charge, she showed him the letter and asked for some time off. Her leave was granted and Gil made all the arrangements for Sara to fly back. Sara wanted to fly into Las Vegas so Gil had called Catherine and filled her in on things. "Don't worry," Catherine told Gil, "We'll take care of her for you. You are not coming?"

"I would love to," Gil said, "but I am in the middle of something."

Catherine laughed, "Bugs?" Gil started to tell her about a rare insect he had found and the possible effect they could play on the environment.

"Slow down bug man," Catherine said, "I only understood a quarter of what you said." Gil laughed. "Sara has something to tell you," Gil said handing the phone to Sara.

"Hey Cath," Sara said hitting Gil. "You were going to tell her," Sara whispered covering the receiver with her hand. Gil laughed and walked away. "Hi Sara. How's things?" Catherine asked.

"Just great," Sara said, "I have some good news." "Fantastic. I can use some good news, it's been crazy around here," Catherine said. "Gil and I are expecting," Sara said.

"Congratulations," Catherine said, "Wait till I tell the rest of the team." "I will be in Vegas Wednesday," Sara told her, "Gil has made all the arrangements for me." "Great," Catherine said, "I am off Wednesday. Can we get together for a chat?" "Would love it," Sara said, "My appointment with Mr. Dunn is not until Thursday." "James Dunn?" Catherine asked. "Yeah," Sara replied. "He is a good friend of Adam's," Catherine said.

"How are things with you and Mr. Novak?" Sara asked. "Moving along," Catherine said snickering, "We will have to talk about that when you get here."

Catherine had been seeing Adam Novak for close to a year now, it was his friendship that helped her get over the loss of Warrick. Over the next few months the friendship developed into much more.

Tuesday they drove into the city so Sara could catch her plane, they rented a motel room for the night. Sara and Gil were cuddling, neither wanted to sleep. They both knew Sara had to leave first thing the next morning and neither was sure how long she would be gone.

"Make sure you stop by and see Warrick," Gil told her tears falling. "I promise," Sara said reaching to wipe one away. Warrick's death had hit Gil hard, he would still have nightmares. "It is not everyday you hold a close friend as their life slips through your fingers," Gil had told the psychologist he talked to occasionally.

Neither said anything, they just lay in the darkness holding each other. Sara rose so she could look in Gil's face, "Make love to me," she whispered. Gil kissed her tenderly, tracing her face with the tips of his fingers. Gil took his time, slowly undressing her, his lips following where his hands had been. Gently Gil rolled Sara to her stomach, she moaned softly as he kissed, licked and nibbled his way from her neck to her butt.

Sara stayed on her stomach, Gil grabbed a pillow and placed it under her stomach then he lay behind her. This opened Sara's womanhood completely to him. Gil used his tongue, fingers and lips to continually help Sara ride an unending wave of pleasure. Gil's head was spinning from her intoxicating scent. He put his mouth over her whole womanhood gently sucking drawing all it into his mouth causing Sara to scream with the pleasure it brought her. Sara's climax seemed endless, her body trembled as she spent her juices, more then once. Drunk on Sara's juice Gil lift up her butt and entered her from behind. Gil's inward movements were met with a backward thrust from Sara, she was begging him, "Faster please." Gil put his hands on her waist and pumped her with all he had, slamming into her until he explodes inside her.

Gil roll to his back, bringing Sara with him, she nestled close to him, her head on his shoulder.

Exhaustion brought on sleep. The phone woke them the next morning. Reluctantly Gil and Sara got up, showered and dressed. They had breakfast at a small diner near the airport. Sara's flight was called to board, Gil wrapped her in his arms. "I don't want to go," Sara said starting to cry. Gil smiled, wiped away the tears, "I don't want you to either, but you know you have to tie up these loose ends, you have to get your questions answered." Sara knew Gil was right, "I will miss you." "I already do," Gil whispered as he kissed her good bye.

Sara's plane landed in Vegas, it felt strange to be in the middle of all that much activity again. "Sara," Catherine called as she hugged her, "How is Gil? How was your flight? How do you two like Costa Rica?" Sara laughed, "One question at a time." The two ladies walked to the baggage claim area and grabbed Sara's cases. Sara tossed her cases into the rental that Gil had arranged for her and drove to the hotel, Catherine followed her. After Sara checked in Catherine said, "I have a surprise for you." They went to the restaurant that was off the lobby, "Sara!" Suddenly Sara was wrapped in Nick's hug, standing behind Nick was Jim and Greg, each took a turn giving her hugs.

After telling them that Gil was fine and Costa Rica was beautiful, Sara told them about the baby. "Gil really wanted to come but he couldn't get away," Sara said, "He is in the middle of something." "Bugs," all three of the men said together. Sara laughed, "Yes." "Not that we are not thrilled to see you but what brings you back this way?" Jim asked. Sara told him about the note and the phone call to the lawyer. "I thought you said your mother was dead?" Nick said. "I thought she was," Sara said, "Every piece of information I was ever able to get on her pointed to that fact." "So why did she not try to get in touch with you?" Greg asked. "I am hoping Mr. Dunn can answer that for me. I see him tomorrow," Sara said as they all sat down.

Sara was in the middle of eating when her phone rang. "Forgot about me already?" Gil said teasingly. Sara chuckled, "Impossible. Especially after Monday night." Sara blushed as the others chuckled. "Not to mention 'Butterfly'," Sara said touching her stomach. After Gil and Sara talked she passed the phone around to the others so they could all say "hi". Taking the phone back Sara said, "I love you. I'll call when we can have a little more privacy."

"Butterfly?" Catherine said. "You know Gil," Sara said smiling. "He can't stand to call the baby an IT and he wants a girl so he started referring to the baby as BUTTERFLY." Jim laughed, "Butterfly is cute, that is unless the baby is a boy."

After they talked a little longer Sara yawned, "I hate to break this up, but I need to get some rest." They all said their good byes with a promise form Sara to keep them updated on things with the lawyer.

In her room Sara stretched out on the bed, feeling lonely, scared and certain she made the wrong decision she wished Gil was there to hold her and reassure her. Almost as if on cue her phone rang. "You're doing the right thing love," Gil said. "Perhaps," Sara told him, "but I miss you so." "Have you unpacked?" he asked. Sara had told him no. "Open the larger of the cases," Gil told her, "I put something in there for you." Sara stood and opened the larger of her matching suitcases, lying on top Gil had put one of his shirts. Sara picked it up, lying under the shirt was a brown teddy bear, now she knew why Gil said she would need to take the larger case also. Sara quickly undressed and put Gil's shirt on, cuddling the bear she picked the phone back up. "Well it's not you, but it dose make me feel better," Sara told Gil. They talked a little longer, Gil could hear Sara try to hide a yawn. "You get some sleep, hon," he said, "And remember I am only a phone call away." After expressing their love for each other, Sara hung up the phone, hugged the bear and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am not a psychologist or a lawyer, I have not studied in either of these fields so anything I put in this story comes strictly from my imagination and is intended solely for your reading enjoyment and to make my story flow._

The next morning Sara sat in the diner trying to eat, her butterflies had butterflies. Never had she been so nervous. "You ready to go?" Sara heard Catherine ask. Sara lifts her head from the book she was reading, "Just about." Catherine pulled out a chair and sat, "I took the day off so I could go with you." "That is not necessary," Sara said. "Gil made me promise to take care of you," Catherine said. Sara laughed, "Thanks. I think for the first time I might need the company." Sara programmed the lawyers address into her GPS and took off.

Sara had never been to Mesquite before, she was thankful for the GPS. "Gil dose take care of everything," Catherine had mentioned when she seen the GPS in the rental car. Sara parked the car in front of the lawyer's office, pulling in a deep breath she slowly let it out, "Ready."

Sara walked up to the receptionist, "I am Mrs. Grissom, I have an appointment with Mr. Dunn." "Yes Mrs. Grissom," the receptionist said, "Have a seat and I will call him." Catherine and Sara sat in a small waiting room, a short time later the receptionist told them that Mr. Dunn would see Sara now.

Sara introduced her self, shaking her hand Dunn pointed to a chair. "I am sure you have a million questions," he said. "Why," Sara asked, "Why would she not let me know she was still alive?" Dunn sat, "Laura figured that would be your first question. Laura had me make this for you." Mr. Dunn pointed a remote control at the DVD player, Sara looked into the face of the woman she had not seen since she was 6 years old.

_"I hardly know where to start," Laura Sidle said, "I think the first thing would be to explain myself. I am not sure how much you were told or what you remember about what happened that night but that is not where I want to start. I want to start 7 years before that." Laura told her daughter about meeting the man of her dreams and of the wedding that dreams were made of. Laura told Sara about their first three years of marriage and how happy they were. She told Sara how excited they both were when she first found Sara was coming. "We named you SARA LEANN after our mothers," Laura told Sara. _

_"The day before our fifth anniversary your father lost his job. Paul could not find another one so I had to go back to work. At first your father didn't mind it, he enjoyed the fact that he could spend time with you. I honestly can't tell you exactly when or why things changed, all I know is they did. Your father started drinking heavily, anything anyone did would set him off. It was shortly after that the abuse started, I know now I should have left but I felt trapped. It all came to a head two days after your sixth birthday, I came home from work to find Paul drunk, passed out on the couch. You were lying on the floor crying, it was obvious he had beat you again. I don't know what came over me it was as if I had no control of my body, but right then and there I decided he would never lay a hand on you again. I walked into the kitchen, picked up a butcher knife and stabbed him, over and over again, I couldn't seem to stop myself. It was your screams that alerted a neighbor. That is the last thing I remember, the doctors said my mind snapped. _

_There is a long medical term for what happened but basically I lost touch with reality. They admitted me to a mental hospital. Everything for the next four years is a blur, all I know is what I was told. I was told you came once to see me but I didn't recognize you, I didn't even know you were there. I was also told that I would sit in the middle of the room, eyes looking no where, mumbling incoherent words or sentences. By time I knew who I was and who you were you were in your early 20's, I thought it was to late to try to be a Momma. _

_Do you remember the plant and the big black teddy bear with the pink bow that was delivered to CSI on your birthday? That was from me. I followed your career and everything that happened to you, it tore my heart out why that lady kidnapped you. I lost contact with you for a while but when I found out you went to Costa Rica, well I was glad you found happiness. I was thrilled when I found out you and Mr. Grissom married. I never tried to get in touch with you, I don't know for sure why. Maybe I was afraid how you would react. _

_Maybe I was afraid how I would react, that is my biggest regret. Two years ago I was diagnosed with cancer, I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. I took care of myself as long as I could, then I admitted myself to a nursing home and, because you are seeing this, I died there. James is a dear friend, he is the one who kept me updated on everything you were doing. He has my will and will help you take care of things. I made a lot of mistakes in my life, the biggest one was not trying to reconnect with you. But know this, I have always loved you. I only hope you can forgive me."_

The DVD stopped, Sara couldn't remove her eyes from the screen. "Mrs. Grissom, are you alright?" Mr. Dunn asked. "Yes … No.. I guess so," Sara said, "This is all such a shock."

"I can only image," Mr. Dunn said, "Do you need a few minutes before we continue?" Sara was about to say NO when her phone rang, "Excuse me," she said. Looking at the caller ID brought a smile to her face, "Hello darling." Sara excused herself she wanted some privacy. Sara briefed Gil on the DVD her mother made, "Mr. Dunn said I can keep it." They talked for a few more minutes, "Gil, I miss you so much," Sara said starting to tear up. "Hon, please," Gil said, "You know this has to be settled." "I know, I just wish you were here," Sara said, "But I guess I will have to settle with just holding the bear for now." "I love you," Gil said. "Love you too," she said hanging up the phone.

Walking back into the office Sara stated the obvious, "That was my husband." Mr. Dunn smiled, "I assumed as much." He opened a drawer and took out a folder. "You parents owned quite a bit of land," Mr. Dunn said getting down to the business at hand. "You mother had sold most of it to pay for her expenses. All the money was put into an account here at the First National Bank of Mesquite. What was left after your mothers final expensive she said to give to you, that and the one thing that she did not sell." Mr. Dunn handed Sara the bank book and the deed to a condo in Mesquite. "It was where your mother lived right up until the time she had to go to the home," Mr. Dunn said handing Sara the keys and directions, "Call me if you have anymore questions."

Sara thanked him and went into the waiting area where Catherine was seated, looking through a magazine. As they walked to Sara's rental car she told Catherine all about had happened. "So do you want to go see your condo?" Catherine asked. Sara smiled, "Why not."

Sara stopped at the main office. Mrs. Green, the lady in charge showed Sara and Catherine to the condo. The condo had three bedrooms, a loft master bedroom that took up the entire second floor. The other two bedrooms, a great room, the kitchen and a dinning nook along with a washer and dryer made up the first floor. The view of the mountains was spatuclar, there was also a pool on the grounds also.

"This seems awfully big for one person," Sara said walking around the condo. "Mrs. Sidle and two other ladies bought it originally," Mrs. Green said, "The other two ladies passed away before your mother did. They were all afflicted with cancer and wanted their remaining days to be in a peaceful place." "What about the family of the other ladies?" Catheine asked, "Do they not have claim to the condo also?"

"As I understand it," Mrs. Green said, "As each death passed ownership to the other ladies. Since your mother was last, sole ownership belonged to her and per her request, now it belongs to you."

"What are you going to do with it?" Catherine asked. "I guess Gil and I will have to talk about it when I get back home," Sara said.

Sara and Catherine talked most of the way back to Sara's hotel. The gang had agreed to meet for dinner, as Sara walked into the restaurant the others noticed a concerned look on her face. "What is wrong?" Nick asked. "I have been trying to reach Gil and I can't," Sara said.

"That's because I am here," Gil said walking up behind her. Sara turned and they immediately wrapped their arms around each other.

"It is so good to be home," Sara said. Gil looked at her, "Home?" Sara smiled, "MY home is in your arms."

THE END


End file.
